Reality Remix
by Love leads 2 Pain
Summary: Five girls find themselves in a Reality Warp with Anime Realities. How is this? They go through as usual, if that was possible, and realize that they weren't originally who they thought they were. Please review. Will get more serious soon.
1. From this Reality to the Next

**Summary: **Getting sent to an anime reality would be anyone's wish, but be careful what you wish for.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. I only own Miyuki. Mandarin owns Morubi. Demon of my Heart owns Akki. Dave owns Aria. Tomato-chan owns Yuri.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

This screech could be heard all over, even on the outside of the library. It came from a girl with brown hair and green eyes, Morubi Owasabi. What she screamed at, a tennis team, specifically, the Seishun Gakuen tennis team. "What the fuck?" asked another, pale skin, amber eyes and purplish-black hair, Akki Kazahana. She saw, "ARIA! MIYUKI! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!" "Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma said. Then a girl with black hair and purple streaks came out, followed by a girl with silver hair and a hat. The first squealed, "OMG! Fuji-kun! I'm your biggest fan!" She rushed forward and glomped him. "Looks like Aria-san found her next victim," the bluenette muttered under her breath, "I'm Miyuki, and fangirl over there is Aria." "Nice to meet you," Aria chirped. Fuji was slowly turning blue. "If you're not careful your friend Fuji's gonna die of suffocation," Akki said, "I'm Akki by the way, idiot who screamed earlier is Morubi. "I am not!" she screeched. "No, you are a dobe, and if you are not quiet then the boy-crazy population's gonna come and eat this bunch alive," Akki warned. Too late. "Squeeee!" a little blonde girl squealed, and then drooled. "Wow! A prime example," Miyuki pointed out. Blonde (now known as Evada) lunged to glomp Ryoma, but a tennis ball made contact with her nose. "Morning," a girl with hair styled like Rukia's (from Bleach), except reddish-brown and with red eyes smirked, holding a tennis racquet. "Fudgecakes, Yuri got here," Miyuki cursed, then turned to Evada. "Aaaaarrggh!" screeched Evada, before passing out. "Ah, the wonders of psychic powers," Miyuki said, before bending down to pick Evada up, then looking at Horio. "She's scary," he squeaked, jumping in Tezuka's arms. Miyuki pointed at Tezuka, "From now on I shall refer to you as enpitsu." "Enpitsu?" he asked. "Hai, Enpitsu-chan," she smiled. 'First Fuji, now some silver-headed girl I don't know is probably most likely gonna make my life miserable,' he thought. "I'm not silver-headed girl, I'm Miyuki," she interrupted. The look on Tezuka's face was priceless, "Dude, she's psychic," Yuri said. Then a bright light appeared and "MY EYES! THEY BURN!!" Akki screeched.

The light blinded all of them...then the light subsided.

"!&(#&" Akki yelled into the air. "Down girl, save your anger for another time," Morubi tried to calm Akki down. "OMFG!! We're on Prince of Tennis!" Aria screamed. "!&#" now it was Yuri's turn to scream and swear. They were all wearing the hideous lime-green uniforms. "Is anyone wondering how the heck we got here in the first place?" Miyuki asked. "Well, I think it's just a freakish coincidence," Morubi brushed it off.

Because these 5 girls were in Seigaku world, the Regulars were back too. "Woot! We're away from the scary girl with the hat (Miyuki)," Horio sighed. But that just jinxed it. "Ohayou Horio-kun, Enpitsu-chan," Miyuki chirped. 'Shit,' Tezuka thought, 'Silver's here.' "FUCK!" Horio yelled for the world to hear. "WOW! Unibrow's really loud," Akki pointed out. Keeping his usual calm demeanour, Tezuka asked, "What are you doing here?" "Well, for the time being we're stuck here," Miyuki answered, sticking her tongue out at him.

Ryuuzaki-sensei showed up, "Ah, I see the new transfer students showed up." 'TRANSFERS!' their minds all yelled. "Yep, I thought the girls tennis team needed a shake up, and this bunch are skilled players as well. They can play on par with any of you." "NO WAY!" Masashi Arai yelled. This triggered something in Miyuki, the light bulb above them smashed, "What makes you think girls can't play?" Miyuki asked taking a step closer to Arai, "I'll gladly take you on and beat your ass too!" she challenged. "Yeah right!" he snorted. "Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, but HAVING NO BRAIN MAKES YOU LOOK UGLY!" she yelled, "Too late though." His eye twitched.

This outburst gained quite a lot of attention both looked at him. "Fine. You can play," he sighed. "I'd watch if I were you Tezuka-san, I think that Miyuki's playing style will fascinate you," Ryuuzaki-sensei said.

_Miyuki POV_

I watched the ugly bastard from my side of the tennis court, 'He is in way over his head,' I thought.

_Normal POV_

Arai served the ball. As it bounced in Miyuki's court she hit it back. The ball whistled through the air, it swerved to the side just before Arai could hit it. His eyes' widened, 'It's like Fuji-senpai's disappearing serve,' he thought.

"Tsk, using that shot this early in the match," Akki smirked, "If she's really taking this seriously then this guy's done for." "DONE FOR!" Horio shrieked, "OMG!"

_Tezuka POV_

I watched as Miyuki played, Ryuuzaki-sensei was right, her playing style seemed, well, laid-back. 'She's not taking this too seriously, but if she played at her full potential,' I thought. "So she does fascinate you," Ryuuzaki-sensei asked me. I only nodded in response.

_Normal POV_

Miyuki won, it was a one set match. 6-4. Akki moved from her position on the stands, "She kicked your arse… sucked in," she said. Fuji watched Akki out of pure curiosity, but as you know the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. "Saa, Akki-chan seems interesting," he told Eiji, opening his eyes, revealing the sapphire orbs.

_Akki POV_

"That Fuji guy is really creeping me out," I told Morubi. "Yeah, we should watch our backs," she told me. "Yeah," I turned for one moment to look at him, seeing cerulean blue eyes, 'I'll admit he looks innocent enough.'

_Normal POV_

'Holy shit, I underestimated her, she's like the Regulars,' Arai thought. "So, what do you think, Enpitsu-kun? Sensei?" Miyuki asked. "Impressive, if you and your friends can play at that level, then the girls team is sure to win the female division at Nationals," Ryuuzaki-sensei said, How do you feel about the captaincy position?" "No thanks, I'm not cut out for leadership positions, if you asked the rest of us we'd be putting up Akki for the position," Miyuki replied, taking a drink. 'Hmm, she looks different now, definitely not like other girls,' Tezuka thought, point proven that other crazy fangirls didn't call him enpitsu. "Ne, Enpitsu-kun, you've been quiet," Miyuki smiled, then her facial expression changed to a more serious tone, "I do stand by what I say, I'm not a leader," she whispered. Then…

"OH CRAP!" Aria yelled, "WE DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY!" "Um, there's always Urahara-san," Miyuki said. "YOU MEAN WE GOTTA STAY WITH THAT PEREVERTED SHOPKEEPER!!" Morubi and Yuri yelled, "NO WAY IN HELL!" screamed Akki. "Well, if we're in anime world then I'm guessing that there may be a slight chance they'll expect us anyway," Miyuki reasoned out, "Besides, you've always wanted to go to Bleach World." "Oh, right," Akki sweatdropped.


	2. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Bleach

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or Bleach.

**Summary: **It's time for ranking matches; our own cast now faces off against the original Seigaku female regulars. How will they fare?

"Ohayo, Mi-chan, Bi-chan, Ki-chan, Ri-chan, Ari-chan," Urahara called, "I already enrolled you lot in school and got you some clothes." "You'd better not have given me a goddamned French Maid outfit," Akki snarled. "Calm down Kiwi-chan, it's either freeloading or the streets," Yuri said, being the voice of reason. "Meh!" "I dunno, it seems a bit crowded with Renji staying here too, me & Morubi are gonna go hit Orihime's place," Aria then told them. "Okay, then I'd rather stay here," Akki sweatdropped. "YURI!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET A HAIRCUT!!" Rukia yelled while Renji held her back. "Uh oh, did I mention Rukia's back and fully recovered," Urahara smirked. "Weeeeell! I guess me and Yuri gotta bolt to Tatsuki's" Miyuki smiled carrying a tied up Yuri and leaving a trail of dust behind. "If they're going then I'll stay with Ichigo," Akki smirked (Kenpachi-style) then snatched Rukia and ran off. With everyone gone all that was left was Renji and Urahara. "They hate you," Renji pointed out. "Why must everyone abandon me," Urahara sobbed.

Upon Arrival at Ichigo's….

"And now I have no place to stay," Akki sniffed into a hanky (feeding a very obviously false sob-story to Ichigo's family as Rukia did earlier). "How sad," Ichigo's dad trembled, then…"OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ichigo screeched. Akki and Rukia high-fived each other. "Now let's make his life miserable," Akki said in a sinister manner.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Yes," Orihime called, opening the door, them shrieking, "OMG! MORUBI-CHAN! ARIA-CHAN!! COME IN!!" "Eeeeee!" squealed Morubi, hugging Orihime. "Great, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, at least I've still got my iPod," Aria muttered, taking out her iPod and letting the sounds of Staind, Demon Hunter, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin and Within Temptation drown out the squeals of Morubi, Matsumoto and Orihime.

Elsewhere at Tatsuki's

"Ossu! Tatsuki! Mind sharing your place with your favorite kouhai and a friend," Yuri yelled at the window (she went to the same dojo as Tatsuki). "Well, seeing as my parents are out of town for a while then I guess so, but you two would have to share a room," Tatsuki replied. "Fine by us."

Miyuki couldn't sleep that night, 'Why is it that everything seems set out for us?' she worried, 'I mean, it's strange, this new dimension or whatever, I couldn't even play tennis and now I am. I mean, no one knows cause I don't act that way. What does it mean? Akki, Morubi and Aria think this is fun, I don't know about Yuri. And me, where am I in all this, Are we gonna live here forever, cause fun as it sounds, I wanna go home.' Miyuki fell asleep eventually, but this was only the start of her nightmare, and who knows how long she can keep up he happy-go-lucky façade.

Now they all found their accommodation, let's see what happens when the original girl regular members face off against the new transfers on the next day. Along with the fact that the "transfers" start their official first day. Hopefully they don't destroy the school.

Tezuka was doing his usual morning jog, 'Why doesn't she take this seriously, are all tensai's like this?' he asked himself in his mind, assuming that Miyuki could be the tensai out of the group, 'I'll admit I was shocked, I mean we ended up in a strange place, met them and now they're here, it must've been a dream.' He finished his jog, "Some weird dèja vu dream, that must be the reason," he said aloud.

Five very loud girls were then making their way to Seishun Gakuen

"Gee Tomato-chan; you really hate this miniskirt don't ya,"

"Urusai! Sunshine, you do know you're wearing that hideous uniform, why?"

"I'm wearing one too!"

"Shut. Up. Dobe."

"Geez, mind being a little quiet, we're here already,"

"Wow Aria, what tipped you off, the big sign saying Admin?"

"Shut up Akki."

Said girls weren't following the uniform guidelines, except maybe Morubi. Akki, Yuri and Aria absolutely refused to wear the girls' uniform. Instead all three were wearing boys' uniforms. Only Morubi and Miyuki wore the girls' uniforms, only Miyuki didn't really follow guidelines here either. Akki and Aria didn't wear the jacket over the shirt, Aria tore the sleeves and added arm socks and combat boots, Akki wore knee-high boots. Yuri added red sneakers to her uniform. Miyuki just wore her usual hat and dark grey leggings. When Tezuka saw he felt very agitated, 'I almost regret running for student council president, maybe I should've just stuck to tennis team captain instead of trying to do two,' he thought, then sighed, "You're all in violation of school uniform guidelines." "Ne, Enpitsu-kun. Always a stick in the mud," Miyuki smirked. "Well, as student council president I have a responsibility to make sure rules are followed." "Bite Me." "OY! HOW DARE YOU BE DISRESPECTFUL TO TEZUKA-SAMA!!" yelled a familiar looking rabid fangirl. "I'll treat him how I want…Evada," Miyuki smiled, sending one of her more…sinister auras to Evada's mind. "Oh. God. No. She's. Here." Yuri groaned.

_Brrriing!!_

"Well, guess I'm in your class Enpitsu-kun," Miyuki smiled, "So lead the way," linking her arm through his. "You need not do that," he muttered under his breath, ignoring all the gaping students. "Well, I'm gonna go for a toilet break, Ja," she ran off, making fangirls pass out on the way there. "Saa, you and Miyuki together is actually quite cute," Fuji said, appearing out of nowhere Inui-style. "Hmmm, Ii data. 25 chance of a cliché love-hate, 25 chance strong dislike and 50 chance of just treating here like any other girl," Inui said/wrote into his notebook. Tezuka sweatdropped, 'Is it just me or do tensai's just have this need to make my life difficult," he thought, then an image of Miyuki smiling like Fuji almost made him shudder, almost. "Saa, we should get to class," Fuji smiled, effectively making him smile wider.

"So, this is Miyuki Sango," Tsutsumi-sensei introduced, "Will you please tell us a little about yourself." "Anou, I play tennis and like listening to J-pop's," she smiled, capturing the heart of the majority of the males of the class, though she was completely oblivious to that fact. "Well, there's a free seat next to Tezuka-san." 'Oh Man," he thought. "Ne, you don't seem too happy about the seating arrangements," she whispered. "You should pay attention in class," he snapped back quietly. "Then I guess we should wait till after school, ne?"

Unfortunately Aria was in the same class as our favorite Mamushi, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" he yelled. Aria just looked up and took her earphones out of her ears, "You say something?" she asked. Kaidoh just fainted then.

Our other fellow third years happened to be in Fuji and Eiji's class, and Eiji and Morubi were discussing…things. "RED CORDIAL IS BETTER FOR A SUGAR HIGH!!" "NO! GUMMY BEARS ARE!!" "Oh Kami-sama kill me now," Akki begged.

Elsewhere in the Boy wonder's class, "YURI!! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TRYING TO STRANGLE EVADA-SAN!!" pleaded their teacher.

Akki heard most of the commotion and muttered to herself, "It's a wonder that Miyuki hasn't done anything…yet."

Well at the end of the day it was a wonder that Evada-san wasn't dead and still survived for the matches that would occur after school, now it was time for the decider, to see if the "transfers" were good enough to beat the girl regulars team, first up Akki vs. Mimi (Captain)

"AKKI SERVICE!!"

Akki served the ball and it instantly swerved up and hit Mimi's face. "Amazing, that's like Echizen's twist serve!" Horio squeaked. "Hmph," Boy Wonder snorted. As the match went on (Please understand that I am no good at describing tennis matches and please message me with tips if you have any) Akki pulled out some of her own special moves, namely the Flash Step. "HOLY! HOW'D SHE DO THAT?!" Horio yelled as Akki vanished then reappeared in a certain area. "It's called Flash Step; it involves a combination of speed and stamina. Basically you need the speed to be able to do flash step but you also need the stamina to be able to pull it off for a certain amount of time," Miyuki explained from behind our group of Kouhai, "Akki's got the fastest flash step out of all of us, but after maybe three full set matches she'll be exhausted, but it does take a lot of stamina just to pull off one flash step, almost the same as running 50 laps around the tennis courts." "Whoa," Kachiro sighed, "Her stamina must be almost the same as Kaidoh-senpai's." "Anou, Miyuki-senpai, don't you have a match now?" Sakuno asked. "Not yet, there are five matches today, us against them, so far we're doing one at a time so Ryuuzaki-sensei can evaluate each of us. So far I'm after once this is finished, And…now," she replied, then went up to the court.

"Wouldn't it be weird if these were girl versions of the boy regulars," Kachiro said. A mental image of the Boys as Girls shot through their minds, then equal shudders could be heard, "Well, I don't know why but I think Miyuki's a bit like Fuji-senpai then, and Akki would be like Tezuka-buchou," Katsuo pointed out. They all nodded in agreement.

Miyuki was playing again, they'd seen her play against Arai, and knew she was good. Right now she was using split-step, and winning. As in her match Tezuka noticed she was holding back slightly. He had to admit, these girls were pretty goddamned good. "Why is she doing that?" he asked himself. "What do you mean?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked back.

"She's not playing at her full potential,"

"You know, I think that's the most attention you've ever given a girl, I guess all players have a charisma that draws people to them. I guess her playing style would be that charisma for you,"

He sighed, "I'm not attracted, just curious,"

"Sure, but you must know there is more to life than this, remember,"

"I know," he sighed, before giving his full attention to the match, just in time to see Miyuki win.

After it was Yuri's match. Now not much was known, except that she smashed someone's (Evada's) nose with a tennis ball and was a first year. She started off as usual, and then used a hit that looked strangely familiar. Yep, It was a Triple Counter. The Bear Drop, to be specific. Fuji opened his eyes to make sure, "Hmmm seems I have some competition," he smiled as Yuri won her match.

"Wow, who knew the girls team was this bad," Ryoma nonchalantly said. "Yeah, well, they should've been a fan club instead, they only joined to impress you guys," Miyuki smirked, "But don't think we're here to impress you guys." "Didn't think so, Maybe we should play some time," Ryoma smirked back, before going to get a grape ponta. "Cocky bastard," Miyuki smiled, "Interesting."

Kaidoh sighed, "I'm outta here, and I don't really care." 'Amazing, these girls are amazing,' Sakuno thought, 'And Yuri's a freshman too. How will I compete with that?' "Everyone starts from somewhere," Morubi smiled warmly, "Besides, we never started out like this, we practiced, and also, be careful what you say out loud," she then followed Aria into their match.

"You should listen, Morubi may seem ditzy, but she does make sense…most of the time," Akki smirked.

Now the girls doubles pairing was actually good, better teamwork than Kiki and Asuka. Morubi and Aria made the Golden Pair for the girls and then there was what they called the Silver Pair. Miyuki and Akki. Now Morubi's playing style was actually quite interesting, she could easily predict the area the ball would hit and when she knew it was out of her reach Aria would hit it. Their movements were perfectly in sync. Ditto with Miyuki and Akki, though Miyuki was using her telepathic mind skills to tell Akki when to go, but no one needed to know that, right?

"Well, this is good, but you need eight members," Ryuuzaki-sensei said, "And seeing this I'm not sure if you'll find anyone else and Sakuno is a first year." "Well, another freshman member won't be that bad, besides, she's got potential and room to grow," Miyuki offered, "And we've got some friends that can assist. And naturally Akki will take position of captain, but….." "YOU'RE VICE-CAPTAIN!!" the others (except Sakuno) yelled. "Eh, if that's what you want…"


	3. CoEd Tournament

Summary: A whole new girls tennis team is now formed

**Summary: **A whole new girl's tennis team is now formed. This is good news that couldn't have arrived at a better moment, for how would the boy Regulars form a mixed gender team with the previous female Regulars, OOOPS, wasn't meant to say that…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or Bleach.

The next morning both tennis teams of Seigaku were at a bit of a dispute. "We've got the District Preliminaries coming up, yours aren't until next month," Tezuka calmly told Akki. "YEAH! WELL HOW COME YOU GUYS GET THE GOOD FACILITIES!!" Yuri yelled. "Anou…Sakuno started. "Don't even think of getting involved," Miyuki sighed, entering the courts. "Oh, Miyuki-senpai, anou,"

"Yeah,"

"Um, why'd you nominate me?"

"Well, you may not be at your best now, but you've got room to grow, you just need to see it for yourself,"

"Uh, right," Sakuno replied, wondering what Miyuki meant by that. "Settle down already," Ryuuzaki-sensei called out, "I've got some news for all of you, you're all going to be competing in the District Preliminaries next week." "How is that possible?" Tezuka asked. "They've decided to make it a co-ed tournament," she replied back. "Well, we'll need to find ourselves a new doubles pairing then, right Akki-buchou-chan, Mitsu-buchou-kun," Miyuki smiled. "Can you please just use one honorific instead?" Tezuka asked. "Don't worry, I'll still call you Enpitsu-kun," she replied back. Tezuka just sighed, 'That I can live with though,' he thought. "Hmmm, judging from my data if we put Fuji and Miyuki on mixed doubles then there is a 90 chance that they will be skilled enough for the Prelims. "We'll play against them," Morubi offered, Aria standing behind her.

Morubi served, and then Fuji hit it back, they had a bit of a rally going on, and soon the score was on deuce. "Well, if we found this then there wouldn't be much need to go no then will there," Akki smirked. "Didn't need you to tell me that," Miyuki smiled, "If we play any further eventually Morubi and Aria will win." "What was that you were doing earlier?" Fuji asked. "You mean she was using sixth sense," Akki smirked, again, "I'll explain. Miyuki can only make contact with other people's minds, and tell them when to hit. She's also good with on the spot analysis and with a photographic memory she could've been a data tennis player, but as you see…" "I don't like doing data tennis, I'd rather have an opponent who can surprise me rather than have the match be completely predictable," Miyuki explained. "Boring," Akki sighed, "Well we gotta go get changed before the bell rings, DISMISSED!!"

In the girls locker room there was a very interesting debate going on. "So Miyuki, what do you think of Enpitsu-kun?" Aria asked. "Why do you ask?" she replied. "You make fun of him a fair bit,"

"I make fun of everyone,"

"But you make fun of him more than anyone else,"

Miyuki sighed, "I guess if the eyes were the windows to the soul then his eyes would be doors that are kept eternally shut." "Yeah, go philosopher on us, think you can tell us how to get back to our own reality," Akki interrupted. "I dunno, I kinda like how it seemed as if everything was just set up for our arrival," Yuri smiled. "Oh, I just remembered, Tezuka-san needs to sign these registration forms," Akki picked them up, "You don't mind giving these to him do you, he should be finished by now."

"I'm on it."

Walking to the boy's locker area Miyuki sighed, "Maybe I should grow my hair out," before gasping at the sight before her, Tezuka was just about to button his shirt but she still had a good view of what was under there, a very nice muscled body, not body builder, but nice.

Tezuka had just started buttoning his shirt when he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned and saw Miyuki, and she dropped the forms she was holding and turned a faint pink shade. He literally froze for maybe a millisecond before quickly regaining his composure, "Miyuki-san, what are you doing here?" he asked. Miyuki's face reddened, "Ithoughtyouwerefinishedandhadtogivethesepaperstoyou!!" she squeaked all at once handing him the papers and running off. Tezuka just wondered what the heck she was trying to tell him before looking through the papers and realizing that they were their registration forms.

Outside the clubhouse Miyuki sighed, "Man, I sure looked like an idiot. But who can blame me? He's got one hell of a good physique." She then headed off to the classroom. And afterwards Tezuka went into the clubhouse to sign and give the papers to Ryuuzaki-sensei, thinking about what she said to him earlier, about him not really giving girls attention. 'Maybe I don't pay enough attention to girls,' he thought, 'Am I really paying too much attention to Miyuki-san?'

"MY EEEEEYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!" Miyuki screeched as Tezuka walked into the classroom. She covered her eyes and looked in the opposite direction. 'Well that's different to her other reaction,' he thought.

**Miyuki POV**

I tried to focus, I tried to be my "usual" self, I feel like this world is just spinning out of control, why? I mean, I was a Tezuka fan, but now I just wanna get out of here, All this stuff, trying to keep this up, I'm gonna snap eventually.

**3****rd**** Person**

Tezuka looked at Miyuki, he could sense the uneasiness from her, 'I guess that her seeing me has a bad effect on her, now she won't even look at me,' he thought. He actually found himself looking at her profile because it was actually easier to look at than her full face. For a second there it was like he was seeing the real Miyuki, a more serious Miyuki than the carefree one who called him Enpitsu.

Elsewhere in Fuji's class…

Akki was pissed off, "Augh! Boring!" she hissed, "Nani? What's so boring?" Fuji smiled; he got to the classroom before Morubi could take the seat next to Akki. This guy was the reason Akki was pissed off, he creeped her out, no doubt about it, 'What the fuck is up with that smile? Is he some distant relation of Gin from Bleach,' she thought, and then the image of Gin and Fuji smiling next to each other visualized itself in her mind, before she shuddered. "I don't offend you that much do I?" Fuji asked "innocently" (and being Fuji he could pull that off pretty convincing). "Piss off," she replied.


	4. Friendship behind the Facade and Dreams

Summary: Inui starts to get curious as to how 5 girls they met in a strange place suddenly ended up as transfers

**Summary: **Inui starts to get curious as to how 5 girls they met in a strange place suddenly ended up as transfers. He begins to investigate. Miyuki starts getting flashbacks of a stranger's memories, could these be her memories?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis.

"10 LAPS" Tezuka barked, as usual. Tennis practice was up and running. The usual warm up laps. Miyuki ran, throwing away all thoughts of Tezuka half-naked, and focused on her game plan, 'Well, we got his tournament out of nowhere, we still don't know how we got here, and to top it, some people seem to know us here, lucky we know from actually watching the anime,' she thought, _Fllaassh! _ Miyuki passed out.

"_Mmnph, What the?" Miyuki asked, slowly getting up. "Aaaaarrrrrrggggggg!" she screamed, realizing that she was half-transparent. All around her were these scientists, "Hey, these guys's can't see me?" she said aloud, "It's like that Harry Potter scene, when he goes in that basin-thingy in Dumbledore's office." It was some kind of lab, passing through she saw 5 baby girls all sleeping soundly in some rocket-ship thingamy. Taking a closer look she then realized that one of the babies was her, "What the heck?" she asked. "All systems go, today is history people, we now send five baby girls through the Interdimensional Matter Transporter and hope they will make it through to the next reality," a scientist boomed on the loudspeaker. 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter,' she thought, 'Could this be what brought the Regulars to our reality then us to them? But then that means. Did I really come from the same reality as the others, how? What? When..._

The vision faded as quickly as it came, "Are you alright?" Tezuka asked. Miyuki just stared blankly into space. Tezuka started waving his hand in front of Miyuki, not expecting her to fling herself into his arms and start sobbing. Unsure of what to do he just wrapped his arms around her and murmured that's it's alright, it's what any polite person would do, like Tezuka, right?

Miyuki's vision had her so confused she just cried, Tezuka kept whispering it would be alright, she pulled back and looked at him straight in the face and said the one thing she kept secret behind her usual personality, "I'm scared." Tezuka's eyes widened a slight fraction, before he realized that being in a new place where others knew you and you didn't know them would be scary, "I'm guessing you don't want them to worry," he said, "But you must understand that it isn't really healthy to do what you did and hide that." "I guess," she whispered back, "Sorry for making fun of you all the time, but it's a habit, I'm nervous I find someone to make fun of. I'm sorry for taking it out in you Tezuka-kun." "It's alright," he replied. They sat there in silence. Tezuka now understood more about Miyuki and decided to treat her as a closer friend from then on. Miyuki was now scared after her vision, 'What does it mean? Am I not who I thought I am?' she asked inwardly, 'Where do I belong?'

oOoOo

Inui stared at the computer screen, his eyes (not that you could see them) widened. Ever since that incident where they ended up in a strange place meeting those 5 girls he then remembered, they weren't from the same reality. That much was certain. He looked up Alternate Realities and came up across a Scientist Chat room that spoke of an Interdimensional Matter Transporter, "I wonder if that's what caused this," he muttered, writing it down in his notebook.

oOoOo

"Are you sure you can come to school again?" Yuri asked, concerned. "I'll be fine," Miyuki replied. The only person who knew about her vision was Tezuka; she told him at the Infirmary, his own reaction, she didn't know, she just had this instinct that said she could trust him. She had another that night…

_She was back in the Science Lab, this time she also saw Mayuri, 'Hold up, he's that psycho from Bleach,' she though, 'Is he the one behind this?' "Let's see, we have Miyuki Sango, Prince of Tennis Reality, Yuri Mitsubi, DNAngel Reality, Akki Katahara, from here in Seretei, Morubi Owsabi, Naruto Reality, and Aria, also from Seretei," Nemu read from a sheet of paper. _

That was all she sat that night. She had kept a Dream Diary and recorded it. All day during class Tezuka made sure she could snap out of it if it happened again, why? He was the responsible one, he wanted to help, and it was his responsibility. Miyuki admired him for taking on that responsibility, 'He really is something isn't he,' she thought, after looking at him.


End file.
